Dragon Minecraft
by tmb1112
Summary: The Z fighters go on a nice vacation gone wrong. What's this Minecraft game Trunks is going on about? What's that strange invention Bulma's working on? Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta get stuck inside the dangerous world of Minecraft and must survive without their powers! R/R
1. Chapter 1

"This is stupid, why did I agree to even come on this stupid vacation?" Vegeta muttered angrily to himself as he leaned back against the wall of the beach mansion Bulma brought them to. She invited Krillin's family and the Sons to stay as well so the Prince was stuck without his training room, along with these fools.

"Come on Trunks, I want to see the game you kept talking about," Goten moaned as his friend ran around holding a laptop.

"I'm trying Goten, but Minecraft runs my battery life down fast, so we have to find somewhere to plug it in." The small eight and nine year old boys were sprinting around the house looking for plug sockets, when Gohan finally stopped them.

The older boy was also kind of annoyed he had to come on this family vacation since he was planning on spending some alone time with Videl. He was trying to make the best of it though and sighed at the kids in his hands as he lifted them up. "Bulma didn't want us all playing video games the whole time we were here, so she built this house without any outlets."

"WHAT?!" the two younger boys shouted in panic.

"What's so special about this Minecraft game anyway?" Krillin asked as he walked in the room with a glass of water in his hands. Goku and him were hanging out in the kitchen, though with all the wives/girlfriends at the spa for the afternoon, it looked like one of them was going to have to try and make lunch.

"It's so much fun," Trunks replied with a huge smile and started rambling on and on about building and fighting monsters. He didn't even notice his best friend walk over and open a closed door near them that was supposed to be locked, but the boy's superhuman strength broke in without him even realizing he broke it.

"That does sound like fun!" Goku exclaimed. "Are the monsters hard to beat?"

"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Hey Trunks! Why don't you try plugging your computer into this?" Goten leaned his head out the door and everyone walked over and looked inside.

"Oh, so we're not allowed to play video games but mom brings one of the inventions she's working on?" Trunks asked sarcastically as he ran up to it and looked for a cord slot to plug his laptop into.

"Hey boys, I really don't think you should be messing with Bulma's toys," Krillin warned them.

"Let them do as they wish," Vegeta called over from the other room where his back was still leaning against the wall. "The woman will yell at them when she returns and they'll learn their lesson."

"But won't she yell at you too for letting them?" Krillin asked Bulma's husband who flinched and then marched into the room the rest of them were in.

"Out, now!" the Prince demanded.

"Found it!" Trunks shouted at the same time as his dad and he shoved his cord into the large machine sitting in the center of the room.

The machine started to beep very fast and everyone stared at it with wide-eyes. Suddenly a small blue dot on the front of the machine shot a laser out horizontally across the width of the room and then scanned downwards. "Scan complete. Welcome."

"Um, I think we should get out of-" Krilin began, right before the six of them froze and then vanished as the blue light pulled back into the machine. The large monitor above the object turned on and showed six figures getting virtualized until they looked almost completely the same as on the outside, except more, pixelated.

"What happened? Where are we?" Gohan asked and looked around at the strange darkness surrounding them.

"I don't care, but I'm leaving," Vegeta stated and jumped up in the air. The Prince fell face-first on the black ground and then pulled himself back up, jumping and falling in a similar fashion. "The fuck?! Why can't I fly?!"

"Maybe you're doing it wrong?" Goku offered and tried jumping himself, only to fall on his face and grab his nose as he stood up. "That hurt," he said and then tilted his head to the side, "Wait, that hurt?"

"Look!" Goten pointed above Goku's head and they all saw nine little red hearts floating above him. As they looked around at each other, they each had ten hearts above their heads except for Vegeta who had eight. However, his hearts were slowly going back up to ten.

"What's going on here?" Trunks shouted and looked around at the darkness. Slowly, the black scenery was starting to shift, but unlike the people standing there, the scenery was much, much more pixelated.

Gohan looked around as the black above them turned blue and had some large square white clouds floating around. A huge square-shaped sun was straight above them too, but it didn't feel like a normal sun. "I think we're inside Bulma's computer."

"Minecraft," Trunks whispered as he looked down and saw the sand form beneath his feet. A few feet to the left of him started the shoreline that stretched as far as he could see in one direction, while hitting a small grassy cliff the other way.

"Wait, we're in the game?" Goten asked his friend.

"Let me try something," Trunks told them and then turned his head up to the sky. "System! Explain the rules! Protocol One! Two! Three! Four!"

"Protocol Four initiated," a voice that sounded a lot like a robot Bulma shouted. "Explanation of the Virtual Game Self-Implanter. This machine is designed to allow the user or users to play their favorite games for real. In event of a dangerous game being played, once killed, the player will return back to the real world."

"Ah, so we just have to kill each other to get out of here eh?" Vegeta looked over at Krillin and cracked his knuckles, charging the short man.

"Ahhh!" Krillin started running and jumped, making it just to the next layer of sand before jumping again and landing on a flat grassy area with a few small trees around. Vegeta kept chasing him and swinging his arms as he did.

"So if we die, we'll go home?" Trunks asked the System.

"Negative," the computer stated and everyone stopped moving and looked up. "Function not yet installed. System incomplete. Pain restrictors also inactive at our current level."

"So what will happen if we die in here?" Krillin shouted up at the sky.

The computer seemed to hesitate for a second and then stated in a monotone voice, "Your mind will go blank, no longer being a part of the game but not being able to escape the computer either. Your consciousness will be lost as data in our system."

"That's ridiculous!" Gohan shouted, but the computer didn't have anything else to say and kept quiet.

"Hey, does anyone else notice the sun is moving across the sky really fast?" Goku asked no one in particular, and nobody paid the third class Saiyan any mind. If they had, they would have noticed that in the last three minutes, the sun had moved from directly above them to halfway down in the west.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Krillin exclaimed and tried flying but couldn't do it.

"The women will be home in a few hours, they'll see us missing and this door open and figure out what's happening," Vegeta explained simply.

"A few hours," Trunks repeated in a whisper. As the others all talked, he slowly tilted his head up in the air, just as a large shadow passed over the land. "Every day is ten minutes here!" The others all stopped and turned towards the kid who was shouting, "We need to get out of the open before nightfall."

"Why would we need to do that?" Vegeta asked as the sky got one more interval darker and another. A much darker shadow covered the grassy terrain and sandy shore.

"Because night is ten minutes long too, and I have the difficulty set on hard!" The others all looked at each other and didn't really know what the big deal was.

Storm clouds began to form above their heads and a loud crack of thunder was heard above them. Rain started pouring down and a lightning bolt hit a nearby tree as the sky got even darker. The tree burst into flames and everyone snapped their virtual heads over to it and stared at the realistic flames. " _ **GRRR…**_ _"_ something growled on the right of the group.

They snapped their heads that way and saw three humans with green, rotting skin. The creatures were walking with their arms outstretched, "Zombies?!" Gohan shouted, taking a step back as two more appeared and they all seemed to lock onto him.

" _ **HISSHISS**_ _,"_ Krillin looked back and his eyes widened three times the size of normal at the sight of two huge spiders with glowing red eyes running towards him.

"Goten move!" Trunks shouted towards his spiky haired young friend. The younger boy looked back at a creature that didn't have any arms and was walking right towards him. "That thing isn't your friend!" he yelled about the green thing, "It explodes when it gets too close to you!"

Goten's eyes popped huge as the thing started to puff out and hiss loudly. He jumped backwards, but it wasn't enough. The green creature popped in a large explosion and sent the kid flying farther than any of them expected, right off the sand and into the water.

Goku heard clattering behind him and turned, looking through the pouring rain and at the army of eight skeletons standing between him and the lake. His youngest son lost five hearts above his head in that explosive attack earlier. A few of the skeletons started shooting at Goten and the father heard his boy shouting in fear. The man with spiky hair put two fingers to his forehead, but his Instant Transmission wasn't working. "Ah!I forgot!" he lifted up his arms, "Kame, Hame…" no energy was forming on his hands and Goku moaned, "Kamehameha Waves aren't working either?!"

"Dad look out!" Gohan shouted over at his father who was standing pretty still. Only two of the skeletons were shooting out in the water at the little boy who was swimming farther away from them into the ocean. Goku was the target of the rest of them and the man barely had time to blink as three arrows slammed into his chest.

"These things are getting annoying!" Vegeta yelled as he punched another zombie back from him. He was still at full health and grinned as he got in the rhythm of pushing back the enemies over and over again. He wouldn't admit it, but he was watching Trunks and seeing how his son defended himself. The lavender haired boy was the only one who had any experience here.

The elite Saiyan Prince heard a hissing noise that was getting louder and he remembered hearing the same thing from that green creature that attacked Kakarott's youngest earlier. He knew he couldn't let it explode on him, and even if their strength and powers had gone away, his reaction time was still better than almost every being in the universe. He sprinted forward and jumped up in the air, swinging down on the zombie in his way and then spinning.

Once he was turned, he saw the green thing about to explode, but its chest deflated and it stopped hissing. _Hmm, it tries to blow itself up to kill me, but it knows when it won't be able to. These things have intelligence,_ "Trunks, how do I kill these inferior beings?" The man received no response and snapped his head to the right where he last saw his son fighting a few spiders. "Trunks! What are you doing?!" he yelled at his son.

The half-Saiyan boy didn't stop punching the tree he was in the middle of destroying. He shouted up in the air, "I'm going to make us some weapons. Protect me for a few minutes!"

Vegeta growled at the fact that his son was giving him commands, but he had to keep moving anyway to stay back from the zombies and the exploding green guy. He sprinted over to his son and jumped up in the air, hitting another zombie coming up from behind the boy. The zombie got pushed farther back than usual and the Prince grinned, having noticed that happen before when he jumped and attacked. _My hits become critical when I leap. This game isn't so bad woman,_ he complimented Bulma's work getting them in here, but then growled again remembering he couldn't get back out because she didn't complete it.

"Ahhh!" A scream was heard in the distance and Goku looked up a hill where Krillin was backing up and getting higher up on it. There were monsters swarming him from every direction and he only had four hearts left.

Goku and Gohan looked at each other from different parts of the grassy area they were fighting monsters on and they nodded. The two of them swerved between their enemies and dodged arrows as they charged at the bottom of the hill. Suddenly, two of the exploding guys appeared right in front of Gohan while he was running and the older demi-Saiyan had to stop short. "That's just not fair!" Gohan complained as he turned the other way and sprinted into the forest to hopefully lose the creatures.

"Inventory!" a young high-pitched voice shouted. Vegeta turned around and saw a small panel next to his son. The boy was staring down at it and Trunks started moving things around fast. He was glad his mom didn't make the game too realistic in that he would have to craft everything himself, instead a small screen appeared in front of his eyes that looked like the same inventory screen he saw while playing on his computer. He saw a few pieces of web from the spiders he killed and grinned madly, "Dad, catch!"

Vegeta was drawing all the monsters around them in a big circle near his son, keeping them off him while avoiding fighting them directly. The man was laughing his head off because the skeletons kept shooting at him even when they were in the back of the line. The one in the far back hit one in front of it and they started shooting each other. He watched as both fired one last arrow simultaneously and killed each other.

When he heard his son shout, he turned and saw the boy throw something in his direction. The small object dropped on the ground in front of Trunks and it looked like a bow, but a very miniature version. "What am I supposed to do with this?!" Vegeta yelled as he ran on top of the bow, making it fly into the inventory toolbar he had at the bottom of his vision. It was instantly put into the box he was currently using, which was empty, and the bow appeared in his hand.

While it was on the ground, it may have been small, but in his hand, the bow was large and Vegeta looked at his hand holding the wood. "Keep guarding me!" the young boy shouted at his dad as he made a wooden pickaxe too and started digging down.

The Saiyan Prince heard an explosion in the distance and looked out into the forest where he saw Gohan run off to earlier. He turned and looked off into the ocean, but it was very dark with only the moonlight giving them any vision whatsoever. He couldn't see the youngest of them anywhere and wondered where Trunks' friend went. The man had to keep running in a circle to keep the enemies off his boy, and run towards them and attack whenever they changed who they were targeting, but he was looking around the area while he did.

There were a few flaming trees from lightning strikes that kept slamming down into the earth. None of the others were over here anymore, as Kakarott and the bald human went over the top of a hill a minute ago and were no longer in sight. "Almost done," the boy inside the hole called up and Vegeta was grinning, no longer running.

The Prince had run over the spot where the two skeletons had killed each other, and three arrows appeared in his inventory next to his bow. "It's alright," he said confidently and pointed his bow at one of the zombies that he'd already punched a bunch of times. "Get lost," he fired the bow and the arrow flew off slowly, gravity taking the arrow and making it fall to the ground before it could hit the zombie that wasn't that far in front of him. Vegeta turned around and started running again while shouting, "THIS WEAPON IS SHIT!"

"You have to hold it to charge how fast you're shooting!" the boy inside the hole called up, understanding why his dad probably thought that.

Vegeta grunted and spun around, already pulling back the arrow but holding it this time. _Tell me that in the first place,_ the man scowled, but his arms began shaking and he saw the bow vibrating in his arms. His mouth slowly twisted up into a grin and he fired at the zombie, throwing it backwards and to the ground where it groaned and died in a puff of smoke. Two little pieces of rotten flesh fell to the ground next to it, but Vegeta couldn't go and grab them since the rest of the enemies trampled their dead comrade and raced straight for the Saiyan.

"Ha, I'm too fast for them," he turned and tried sprinting, but suddenly he was feeling very drained. He started running, but he noticed his speed was much slower than before, and the monsters were gaining on him. His son was coming up out of the hole and he called over to him, "I'm slowing down."

Trunks looked at the bottom right of his screen where he had eight drumsticks left and two were missing already. "How hungry are you?" He pulled out his stone sword and ran towards his dad, throwing the other one at his father who saw it appear in his inventory.

"Hungry?" Vegeta grumbled and looked around the bottom of his vision where he could see the toolbar and his own health which was down to eight after getting hit by one of those skeletons while he was weaving them around before. He saw a bar on the bottom right of his sight and he only had two and a half drumsticks there, _Wait, what the…_ he watched as the half drumstick shook a few times and then disappeared. "Yeah, I'm hungry," he realized and told his son as they ran away. He noticed his son was faster and growled at him, "We've been here the same amount of time, how can you still run?"

"You must have been sprinting for too long," the boy explained. "When you sprint and when you jump, you get hungry a lot faster."

"Damn it Trunks," the man said and the boy kept running a few blocks in front of his father to avoid getting punched in the back. Trunks figured his dad was probably pissed he didn't tell him this earlier, but there was no time to explain. He was still at ten hearts though, which his father noticed, and he didn't like how he was losing to his son.

"It's okay," Trunks said and stopped running, holding up his sword and looking up at the sky. "The sun is starting to rise, see?" His father looked up too and noticed the darkness seemed a little brighter than before. The two of them turned their heads through the forest they'd been running through and they caught a glimpse of sunlight on the horizon in between tree trunks.

"Let's get back to the shoreline," Trunks said and started running again, annoying his father even more that his nine year old son was leading him. He silently accepted it though and chased after the boy. When he looked back, he noticed that they'd lost their enemies while weaving in between trees, but a few others were getting locked onto them.

 _What the Hell is that?_ Vegeta stopped running for a second and stared at the huge black figure standing next to a tree. Trunks turned around and saw his father had stopped chasing him and was now looking right at the… "Enderman!" the boy yelled, having only seen the creature once while he was playing and got slaughtered by it.

The father heard how scared his son was of the creature and drew his bow, going to defeat it and prove he was better at this game than his son. As he was pulling back the arrow though, he heard a bloodcurdling screech and the black thing turned around. Apparently, it had its back to him, and when it turned it had glowing purple eyes and its mouth was dropped with a purple haze inside it. He only had one arrow, but he was going to make it count and aimed straight for its face.

Vegeta fired and watched his arrow soar through the sky, flying right towards the monster. It looked like it was going to hit, and then the thing was gone. He thought maybe his arrow had killed it, but he heard his son's fearful shouts continue behind him. "We have to get to the ocean!" Trunks shouted at his dad.

The Prince was going to ask why, when he heard a poofing sound and looked a little to the right where the huge black form as large as the trees appeared. It was still screaming, and it teleported closer to him again, making the distance between them very small. "GO!" the boy shouted back at his dad who finally realized how severe this situation was and spun, chasing after his son.

The realization hit him a second too late though, as he remembered he was low on his hunger bar and couldn't sprint. He felt the hit on his back, and it was so hard that he lost three and a half health hearts instantly, knocking him past the edge of the trees and onto the sand. He kept walking forward, unable to run anymore, and he was about to jump in after his son who was already floating in the water, swimming farther from the shoreline. The man jumped up in the air, all he needed to do was land in the ocean. He got hit again, the hit knocking him flying over his swimming son and landing in the flat water surface behind him.

The Saiyan Prince sank down a few feet and opened his eyes, seeing popping bubbles above his one heart of health. _I almost died,_ he thought with wide eyes, _in this damn video game!_ He swam up to the surface and treaded next to his son, both of them staring at shore where the Enderman was standing, screaming at them with bloodthirsty eyes.

The sun was getting higher, and Vegeta saw skeletons and zombies on the shoreline burst into flames. The monster directly in front of them closed its mouth, and then it was gone. He saw a flicker on the far right of his vision and turned, seeing a black being down the shoreline a hundred yard. "It teleported that far?" he asked, and then it teleported somewhere else and was out of his sight for good.

Vegeta watched his hunger bar hit one drumstick to match his one heart of health. _After just one night in this game. Trunks said every day is ten minutes... this might be an alright vacation after all._

* * *

 **A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Found this on my computer a few minutes ago and decided to continue it but I wanted to post the first chapter to see what you guys think. Leave a comment with any questions or predictions you have or just telling me your opinion of the story. I'll be posting another chapter soon. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback from last chapter. Here's the second one, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Minecraft.**

 **Chapter 2:**

"Dad are you alright?" Trunks asked his father as the two of them jumped out of the water and onto the sand blocks of the beach. It had stopped raining right before the sun started coming up, and the sky was bright now with the sun on its way to the top of the virtual sky. The two of them had their stone swords drawn since Vegeta was out of arrows. The young boy was looking above his father's head to where one heart was showing.

"I'm fine," the Prince growled at his son, though his stomach growled loudly and proved different to what he said. "How do I get my health back in this game?"

"You have to fill up your hunger bar," Trunks explained. Before his father could ask how, the boy continued, "We have to kill some animals and eat them."

Vegeta liked the sound of that and he grinned at his son, but the boy didn't look happy. Trunks's eyes were wide and the boy sprinted the short distance between him and his father. The Prince wondered for a second what the boy was doing, and then he heard the hissing sound. The man thought all the monsters went away once it became day, so hearing one of those exploding things behind him caught him off guard. He took a step away, but he was down to one bar of hunger and didn't move very fast. Out of all his deaths, this would easily be the stupidest.

"Dad!" Trunks charged past his dad and swiped the creature before it exploded, knocking it back away from his dad where it exploded.

Vegeta turned around and saw his son panting with four hearts left. Trunks was the closest one to the explosion, and he managed to get it far enough from his dad to save him. Vegeta didn't know whether to thank his son or hit him for saving him. It was embarrassing, but then again it was a video game, it wasn't real. _Except my mind getting lost in here would be pretty bad._ "Let's go get some food," Vegeta said to his son who finally calmed down from the explosion.

 _That hurt,_ Trunks thought as he could still feel the burns on his skin. He could handle a lot more pain than that though and was glad his mom had made this device for humans, not Saiyans. The Z warriors could all handle a lot more pain than what this game was throwing at them. The boy followed after his father and was frowning that his dad didn't seem to care that he just saved him.

"Good job son," Vegeta said without turning back to the boy walking behind him. "Explain more of this game. We don't want to get caught off guard again."

The boy smiled as he knew that was as close to thanks as his father was going to give. He started going on about the different types of monsters he'd encountered since downloading the game: their strengths, weaknesses, whether or not they burned up in sunlight. "…The spiders don't burn up, but they won't attack you when the sun is up. If you kill them- Look!" The nine year old stopped walking and pointed off to the side of the field they were walking in.

"Chickens," Vegeta said with a little bit of drool coming down the left corner of his mouth. His hunger was now at half a drumstick and he started walking as fast as he could towards the little bird. "What happens if my hunger reaches zero?" the man asked as the last half-drumstick started vibrating to show it was about to vanish like the rest.

"You can't let that happen," Trunks warned. "You'll starve to death, or so close that the slightest touch will kill you." The lavender haired boy still had half his hunger left so he wasn't too worried, but he knew his dad must be close now and he ran in front, striking the chicken and dropping its meat on the ground. "Quickly, eat the meat before…"

Vegeta switched from his sword to his fist and he punched his son mid-sentence. "I can hunt my own food child," he growled and left the raw chicken meat and feather on the ground where Trunks killed it. The boy rubbed his head and wished his dad wasn't so stubborn.

"Sorry," the boy muttered under his breath and picked up the fruits of his labor. He had an idea and pulled back out his wooden pickaxe, knowing he could at least help his dad in some way.

Vegeta meanwhile, dropped down to an empty hunger bar and his stomach roared. "I know," he told it angrily and looked back up to the chicken's friends who were flapping around him. He redrew his sword and took a step, but his one heart dropped down to half a heart left. He paused and stared at his health. It was so low and his hunger bar was vibrating rapidly. _I better not die here,_ he walked towards the closest chicken while holding his breath.

The man killed it and looked at his inventory bar, a chicken breast appearing in his seventh slot. He had a sword, bow, and monster droppings in his other six slots. Now he had chicken though and he pulled it up so that the chicken was in his hand. He devoured it in a few seconds and then looked over at his hunger bar. "It only went up one!" he shouted and looked back across the field to see a two block by two block wide hole in the dirt.

Vegeta carefully walked over to the hole, not wanting to fall in and receive fall damage like his son said was a possible way for him to die at his current health. He looked down and saw a small spiral staircase down a few blocks to a stone floor where his son was putting a raw chicken into what looked like a furnace. "If you cook the meat, it gives back more health," Trunks said without looking up at his dad whose footsteps he heard approaching. If his dad didn't want his help finding food, he could at least help cook it which his father never seemed to care about back home. "Can you get us some more chickens to cook?" he asked while eating the cooked one in his hands. "I'm still not at full either, but I have to find some coal to help us cook. I'm wasting wood right now on the meat."

"Sounds good," his father agreed and turned around. Working with his son didn't seem like such a bad idea and he drew his sword, walking towards the cluster of cows that appeared on the field near the hole and were feeding on some tall grass around him. A few minutes later he had six pieces of uncooked beef in his inventory and his final slot was taken up by pieces of leather.

The two Briefs boys cooked their food and ate until their hunger was quenched. They still had another two pieces of cooked beef left over afterwards, but Trunks used up the last of their wood cooking it all too. "Your health is going back up," Trunks told his dad who was already watching it slowly raise on the bottom left of his vision.

"Yes," Vegeta said and clenched his right fist, feeling his strength coming back to him. "What it the purpose to this game?" The father asked his boy as his health finally returned to full.

"Oh! You have to… well it's kind of like," the boy paused and scratched his virtual head. Him and his father both looked like their normal selves which Trunks appreciated as he wouldn't have liked having square body parts and such. He stopped scratching his head and shrugged his shoulders, "There isn't really an ending to Minecraft. You build, mine, and explore as much as you want. It's pretty free no matter what path you choose."

"And this world, how large is it?" Vegeta asked his son.

Trunks spread his arms wide and said, "A lot, lot bigger than the Earth. It will just keep generating more landmass and new areas to explore. Oceans can last for miles before you reach a seemingly endless continent with deserts, jungles, swamps-"

"Alright!" Vegeta was getting annoyed by the long rant and he shut up his child. "So what do we do until the woman gets around to getting us out of here?"

Trunks' eyes lit up as he realized he was getting to play video games with his dad and spend a lot of time with him in something other than training. The boy knew how to get this to happen and he started with a small nod, "We should probably just dig a hole and sit in there for a few hours. That would be the safest option..."

"Good idea let's do it," Vegeta said, not going to allow his son to trick him here.

"Wait! I don't want to," the boy said quickly. Trunks started sweating at the look his father was giving him and he sighed. "There was this thing I wanted to do ever since seeing this game, before I even downloaded it on my computer." His father looked at him expectantly and Trunks continued, "This world has it's own version of Hell. I was going to ask Goten to help me get there, but now that I think about it, we probably still would have failed."

"Why's that?" Vegeta asked, intrigued by the aspect of Hell in a video game like this.

Trunks looked straight down at the stone floor of the little hole they were in. All that was in their hole was a crafting table and a single furnace. "First off, we need to make a portal, but the portal is made of obsidian which we can't mine yet." He knew his father was going to ask why again so he just continued, "Before we can mine the obsidian, we need diamond pickaxes, so we need to find three blocks of diamond ore, the rarest of all ores. _However,_ we can't even mine diamond without iron pickaxes, which we'd need to make a few stone ones and dig pretty far down to find. Once we found the iron, we'd still have to dig almost all the way to bedrock, this world's bottom and un-mineable floor. Down there is the only place to find diamond, but the only time I ever got close, I fell into one of the lava pits that appear down at the low levels like that."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Vegeta said with a growing smirk.

Trunks discouraged himself through this whole conversation and he kept going despite his father seeming to think it wasn't so hard. "I still haven't told you the hard part," the boy continued. "The entire time, we'll be digging around looking for rare ore and searching for lava pits. We need to make buckets to fill with water so that we can pour the water on top of the lava and create obsidian. When we then take the time to dig the obsidian, it falls into the lava still in the pit on the block level below it. We have to dig around the entire thing to protect ourselves from lava. And the hardest thing about all this, is that all those monsters we had to fight last night," his father's smirk slowly faded as his son finished his sentence, "and more, are going to be appearing in the caves below us right now. The only difference is that we can't run away very well in the cramped conditions of the caves, and we can't explore any further without fighting our way through it."

The lavender haired kid shook his head and looked up through the roof in their hole. "The sun is going to be going down soon, we should go grab some wood to make some pickaxes, then we'll make this hole larger and create some torches. We'll have to cook the wood to make charcoal, then put it over a stick for torches and the light will keep monsters from spawning. Then we should just stay in here..."

Vegeta wasn't really mad at his son earlier for suggesting it, because he knew the boy was trying to convince him to do the more exciting thing. This time though, he saw Trunks was serious and he punched the boy in the stomach, knocking Trunks back and taking a heart off of him. "What was that for?!"

"For talking like a weakling," Vegeta responded.

"One death and we're done Dad! This is hardcore mode, we don't come back, our minds are going to get lost in here..." Trunks stopped as his dad raised a fist again and clenched it.

"Only if we lose," Vegeta said calmly. "If you're strong, you won't get killed. Now that this is real, your warrior instincts should kick in. We are the strongest things in this world, not those Endermen, not the skeletons, and not those little green guys-"

"Creepers," Trunks corrected his father who continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"We won't lose to Kakarott and his sons," Vegeta said and grinned.

Trunks smiled at the aspect of showing up Gohan and Goten. "What about Krillin?"

"Who?" his father asked and cracked a smile. Trunks started cracking up and Vegeta pointed up, "If we need wood to travel further down, then let's get it before it gets dark. We'll spend the night going down and we'll find this world's Hell."

"It's called the Nether," Trunks said as they started climbing back up to the surface where the sun was a minute away from setting. "And it's a land of fire and death." The way the boy worded it only made them both want to go visit it more and they each grinned.

"Let's get to work," Vegeta said and his son nodded, both of them running off for the trees closest to them.

* * *

Gohan looked off the top of the mountain he was on top of. The clouds just passed beneath him and right through the middle of the mountain, so now he had a clear view of the valley below. "Okay, so that's where I came from," he saw the beach where their group spawned originally and looked around the area. "It looks like no one's there anymore. Hmm," he was thinking of going back once he found where he came from, but if no one was on the beach, there was no point in going there.

"Goten went straight out over the water, but he must've cut to the sides at some point. Gohan looked left and right of the shore they started on and it looked like it was a bay, with land on either side and near their spawn, but straight out led to a large open ocean. "Right or left?"

The older Son child looked left and saw the small hill leading into a forest of Oak Trees that his father and Krillin went over during the previous night. "Hopefully Goten went that way, maybe he'll run into dad." Suddenly Gohan noticed that a shadow had passed over him, yet he was above the clouds. He looked up and didn't see the sun anywhere, so he turned his head to the west and saw the sun about to hit the horizon line.

"Oh no," the teenager said and looked around the top of the mountain. _Monsters are going to be everywhere in a few minutes. I need some shelter._ He looked at the bottom bar on his vision and he had three different types of meat in the first three categories, followed by leather that dropped when he killed the cows, and feathers from the chickens he killed. Next was some gunpowder that dropped from the exploding guys, and a bone from a skeleton that burned up in front of him in the morning.

It was the eighth box that Gohan switched to though, and the demi-Saiyan smiled at his earlier planning. The boy held up a dirt block that had thirty nine others in its stack and he started putting them down five blocks wide by four long. It wasn't a very large house, but after twenty seconds or so, he had a good box around him that was two blocks high to prevent the monsters from jumping inside. _I wish I had some light,_ he thought as it was really starting to get dark and he could barely see the dirt walls around him.

That's when the noises began.

It started out with a few groans and grunts at first, nothing big. Then the rattling began and Gohan wondered if the skeletons could shoot over the wall and arc their arrows at him. That would be bad, so he started digging one block down on the inside of his little block fort. He was going to block up the ceiling and make it so nothing could get inside at all.

 _ **HissHiss**_ Gohan stopped digging for a second as that spider sounded very close. The others were all right outside his walls, but for some reason the spider sounded even louder. He continued to dig and made his entire floor one block down. _**HISS**_ The spider really sounded close now and Gohan was not liking this at all, he put one block of dirt against the top left corner of his wall. He was making it impossible for himself to jump up since the ceiling would only be one block above his head, but it was worth it.

The teenager moved to place the second block of dirt, when he saw it. His eyes went wide and he dropped his jaw at the sight of the spider on the opposite wall as the first dirt block he put down It was sitting there on all eight legs, staring straight at him with eight red eyes. "Uhh, hello there-"

 _ **HISS!**_ The spider leapt off the wall and inside the house, biting Gohan and making the boy scream in fear. The pain he could handle, but this spider scared him with its sudden jump and he started punching wildly. He knocked it back, and then it jumped forward and hit him again. He jumped the second time and hit it again, but even with the extra strength, it didn't knock the spider any further back since the box was so small. He got hit again and was down to five hearts. "Stop it!" he yelled and charged at the spider before it leapt at him the next time. He kept swinging his arm over and over again and pushed the spider up against the back wall, hitting it until it died. _It climbed the wall,_ the boy was panting hard and he ate a piece of pig meat to make his hunger go back to full, which in turn started raising his health slowly.

"Well, at least that's over," the boy said and wiped some sweat from his brow. _**Hiss**_ Gohan looked at the dirt block in his hand that he just beat a spider to death with, and he put it on the ceiling next to the first piece, then he filled up the rest of the ceiling and finally released the deep breath he had held since hearing a second spider. It wasn't long before he heard it crawling around on the roof above him, hissing and trying to find a way in to get him. _Wait until tomorrow, then find everyone else. I just hope they all survive the night._

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading! The Z fighters have started to get settled inside of Minecraft, building and coming up with objectives as the second night begins. Trunks and Vegeta aim for building a Nether portal, while the inexperienced players roam the world and try not to get themselves killed. Goten's still missing and who knows where Goku and Krillin have gone? Find out next time, on Dragon Minecraft!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Goku!" Krillin shouted from his three block deep dirt hole.

"What's up Krillin?" Goku shouted back from the one a few blocks away from him.

The shorter man yelled so he could be heard through a few layers of dirt, "I haven't heard any noises for a while! Do you think it's morning?!"

"I'll check!" Goku exclaimed and punched the roof of his hole, letting sunlight shine through on his face. He jumped up and put a block beneath him so that he could jump out of the hole. The man with spiky hair walked over to the other dirt patch that wasn't covered in grass and he dug it up, revealing Krillin underneath.

"Ahh!" the man yelled in fear and then looked through the bright light at the man standing at the edge of the hole. "Goku! You scared the crap out of me!" Krillin jumped up and placed dirt beneath him, climbing to the surface as well. "Quickly Goku, we have to figure out how to play before it becomes night again."

"But I don't understand this game, it just seems like real life to me," Goku said. He looked around and saw some animals. "We could just go get some more meat. Even in the game, meat is meat," the man was watering at the mouth after going ten minutes without eating inside his hole. "This time we'll have to stock up for the long night."

"Goku you make it sound like you're hibernating," Krillin laughed and then became serious again. "But really, we have to start building things. Remember when Trunks was explaining..." Krillin faded off as Goku ran over to beat up some virtual pigs. "Oh yeah, of course you don't." The short man sighed and tried to recall what Vegeta's son was telling them right before they got sucked into the game.

"Alright, he said to make a house you needed wood. Make the wood into planks... I don't know how to build a house!" He yelled in frustration and then calmed himself down. _Just try it Krillin, who knows, you could pick up on something._

 **Eight minutes later.**

"Hey Krillin! How's it going?" Goku asked as he walked over with a porkchop in his hand. He started eating it and was happy that the box on his toolbar with the pig meat inside numbered twenty-six.

The shorter man had his back to Goku and the spiky haired Saiyan looked around him to a weirdly shaped block on the ground in front of Krillin. It was on top of the dirt and looked like it was made of wood. "I," Krillin started and looked up from the crafting table, the three by three invisible box in front of his face disappearing from his vision again. "I made a shovel," he said and turned to Goku. "I spent the whole day trying to come up with something, and all I managed was this stupid shovel!"

He threw it at the ground and it got sucked into Goku's inventory. The Saiyan held it in his hand instead of the porkcops, then he looked down at the ground. He started digging with the shovel and smiled when he saw it destroyed the dirt block in less than half the time it took for him to punch the block apart. "Wow, this thing is great!" Goku exclaimed and dropped into the hole, turning one way and digging in that directing with a smile on his face, picking up all the dirt that dropped around him.

"Huh?" Krillin was looking down angrily, but hearing Goku, he looked up and stared wide-eyed at his best friend. "Y-You really think so?"

"Yeah!" Goku said and continued digging around and filling up a stack of dirt at the last spot in his toolbar. "But there's a green line on it, no wait, it's orange, now red," he stopped digging as the bar was getting less and less full as it changed colors. "I think you're going to need to make a few more shovels," Goku said in a carefree tone as he shoveled a few more blocks away.

Krillin heard a loud breaking sound and stared at Goku who was no longer holding the shovel. "I can do that!" Krillin shouted and opened back up his inventory. He'd spent the day trying to come up with things to create, but all he had were a bunch of useless wooden buttons, a few bundles of sticks, and a lot of wooden planks. When he filled up his own two-by-two crafting box with those wooden planks, he made the crafting table, then everything got a lot harder as he had nine boxes to work with. _I wonder what other tools I can make by mixing up the planks and sticks, NO!_ A shadow passed over Krillin's head and he looked up, hoping for clouds but seeing none. "It's getting dark!" he shouted.

"Yay!" Goku shouted back and punched his right fist into his open hand.

 _Swords!_ Krillin looked back at the box and tried to imagine what a sword would look like. _The hilt would be a stick, so if the spade of the shovel was a plank... got it!_ He went into the box and instead of making shovels, he put together one stick with two planks above it. "I did it!" he pulled out a sword and then created another one.

"What did you do?" Goku asked, while at the same time scanning the increasingly dark area, trying to find enemies to fight. Krillin tossed his friend a sword and Goku wondered where it went since it didn't appear on his toolbar. "Where'd it go?"

Krillin sighed, realizing his friend just went the first few days in here without ever opening up his full inventory. He explained it quickly and Goku managed to move some meat into his storage and put his sword in its place. "So what will this do?" Goku asked.

"It probably does more damage to our enemies than our fists," Krillin told him as he saw the first cluster of spiders appear in the dark field before them.

"But I'm really strong," Goku said confusedly.

Krillin sweatdropped, "Yeah, but I don't think that transfers to the video game." _Although it's a good thing we're all fighters. If normal people got stuck in here, they wouldn't have been able to last very long._ "Now, let's kick some butt!" The midget rose his sword and Goku did too, the two of them grinning as they charged the spiders.

* * *

"Aahh," Bulma sighed a deep breath of relief and sunk farther down into the hot tub she was sitting in. "This is the life."

"You're telling me," Videl agreed from across the hot tub where she also sank farther down so even the bottom half of her face was under the warm water for a minute. She popped back up after thinking for a little and wondered aloud, "I wonder how Gohan's doing."

"Videl, honey," Bulma started, opening back up her eyes and smiling at the younger girl. "We're at a spa. It's _our_ day today, enjoy it. We're going to have to spend the rest of this vacation dealing with those men so it's better to not think about it when you can."

"That's right," ChiChi agreed from the side of the hot tub. She was lying on a lounge chair with cucumber slices over her eyes and a face mask of cream that would supposedly make her skin softer. "For one day I would not like to worry about Goten's education, or what my useless husband is spending his time doing, which almost always turns out to be training." ChiChi took a breath and calmed down from her rant, "It's just nice to get away for a little. You were right Bulma, I needed this."

"We all did," 18 said from the lounge chair right next to ChiChi. "Got that old man Roshi to watch Marron for a few days, Krillin and I needed some alone time if you catch my drift." She smirked while Videl's face turned beet red and the older ladies chuckled along with her. "But I needed some alone time from him myself," she added and closed her eyes again, "and this is the perfect getaway."

"You know ladies?" Bulma began, standing up suddenly in the hot tub. She looked around at her friends who removed cucumbers or sat up to look her way. "It's not much for the richest woman in the world to get an extension on her spa time," her offer hung in the air for a few seconds.18 and ChiChi looked at each other and then back at Bulma who they nodded at.

The blue haired heiress turned to Videl next and lifted her eyebrows. "I don't know," Videl hummed slowly. She looked around at all the other women who were watching her expectantly and finally she sighed. "Alright, I'm having a good time. Guess Gohan can wait a little longer."

"Great!" Bulma exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "Let's have the best girls' day ever!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Dad, on your left!"

"See it," Vegeta shouted back and spun, firing the arrow he already started charging and nailing the zombie in the center of its face. He tried charging another but noticed a second later he was out of arrows. "Damn," he muttered and switched to his iron sword. He bashed the zombie right before it swung at him and he managed to avoid a direct hit.

Behind Vegeta, the cave suddenly became a lot darker. Trunks picked back up the water he dumped from his bucket to put out all the lava in the bottom of the cave. "Place the torches first," Vegeta scolded while hitting the zombie again, using its groans to locate it since the lights had gone out. They had not needed to place any while maneuvering around this low level thanks to the lava pit, and Trunks switched to his torches and started placing them all around.

Trunks switched back to his only bucket after placing some torches, and he put the water block spilling all over the place back into it. They had mined a decent amount of iron, but there was so much they needed it for that they had run out just as quickly. Both he and his father had upgraded to iron swords, they needed the bucket to create obsidian, and they created a single iron pickaxe that Vegeta had in his third toolbar slot. Trunks had found a diamond deposit by chance after digging through his mining tunnel into a cave system, and when he placed the first torch in that cave and saw the diamond on the wall, he had to call his father over to mine it. They had gotten four diamonds out of it, one more than they needed. The extra diamond was in Trunks' inventory right next to a half stack of iron ore he had found in the same cave system as the diamond, and the same one they had just reached the bottom of to find this lava.

Trunks dug around the obsidian and he placed the water down over and over again, creating a layer of obsidian beneath the edges of the hardened lava pit. "You almost finished over there?" Vegeta asked, turning his head towards his son. Trunks looked over and lifted his eyebrows in surprise to see Vegeta standing in front of a crafting table and two furnaces that were flaming since the Prince of the Saiyans had just split his own iron ore stack and put it in.

"Um, yeah," Trunks said after getting over the surprise at how much of a natural player his father was at this game. "Just have to mine it now. We need ten pieces total as a minimum to create it," Trunks continued, while he started mining the blocks. "It takes around ten seconds to mine each block, so it's going to be a couple of minutes."

"I'm going to explore the rest of the cave in the meantime," Vegeta said. He had decided that this game was satisfactory, but he was not looking forward to watch his son hit the floor for two minutes straight. He reached into the furnaces and emptied out all the iron that had mined so far, and then he switched over to the crafting table.

"Are, you sure about that, Dad?" Trunks asked. He had to keep looking at the block of obsidian in order to mine it, and when he finished he took in a sharp breath of air as he fell down. As he had already made sure of though, there was another block of obsidian below him, but he had had bad experiences playing the game before. Trunks did not see the block appear since his toolbar was full, but he checked his inventory and saw the black square in there. _It's getting pretty filled up,_ Trunks thought at the sight of only a few empty spaces in the whole inventory. Then he turned to his father to continue on about how it would be dangerous to go off on his own. Trunks looked at his father and his jaw dropped at the sight of the man who put on an iron helmet to finish the set and then turned from the crafting table towards his son. "How, did you know?" Trunks asked, as he had yet to explain anything about iron armor to his father.

"If our tools can upgrade," Vegeta said, "then of course our armor could as well. I could see the armor bar for the leather helmet you made," Vegeta remarked, looking at it again over his hearts. "Iron armor is stronger. You should make yourself some with the iron still in the furnace." Vegeta turned from his son and started jogging off into the darker area of this lowest depths of the game. As he jogged off, the Prince smirked thinking of his son's expression. The boy had considered himself the more experienced one in this world, but Vegeta was tired of having to have his son explain everything to him. He was a fast learner, and he kept grinning as he placed some torches on the walls and then built up a two-block-high dirt pillar in front of him. He heard the sound of an arrow slamming into the pillar right as he switched to his own bow, then he popped out from behind it and fired at the skeleton before pulling back again and hearing an arrow sink into his defenses again. "I am Prince Vegeta!" Vegeta shouted while running out from behind the pillar with his sword back in hand. He leapt at the skeleton and slashed down, a critical hit that sent the skeleton falling backwards and dropping two arrows and a bone. "Hahaha!"

Vegeta's laughs echoed back through the cave and Trunks frowned as he kept mining away at the obsidian, still only three blocks in. _Dad's having fun at least. I wanted to enjoy this too, but I'm starting to get worried._ Trunks broke through the fourth block and switched to the fifth right away. _What if the others are in trouble? Even if they start figuring out how to play, that might be worse. If they think they can start handling this game, as beginners on Hardcore mode, it won't matter how many times they've saved the Earth. Goten was pretty hurt when he went off on his own. I should go look for him, even though I've always wanted to play video games with Dad..._ "System," Trunks called out. "Um, let's see. Can you show me a player list? Show me all the current players on the server. Show- whoa," Trunks did not need to try again as a screen popped up in front of his face. "Hold on..." Trunks stared at the left side of the window and his eyes opened wide at the sight of a word next to his name that none of the other five names had. _Admin? Is it because it's my computer? The game knows who we are at least,_ Trunks thought while reading the names of each of the players. _Looks like Goten's doing alright. Gohan!_ Trunks saw Gohan's health drop two and a half hearts, but it started going right back up as his hunger was at full. _It should still be daytime, he must have taken fall damage or something,_ Trunks assured himself.

"What are you doing, boy?" Vegeta asked as he came around the corner. "If you've finished mining-"

"Oh, I haven't," Trunks started, then he continued quickly before his father could get mad, "I found a way to check on everyone's status." Vegeta closed his mouth and looked at the boy with minor intrigue.

"Have any of them died yet?" Vegeta asked. The tone of his voice was not of worry, but like he wanted to see if he had beaten any of them by outlasting them in this game. Trunks shook his head and could have sworn he saw a disappointed look on his Dad's face. "Well then, do you know where they are?"

"No," Trunks whispered. "But now that you mention it," Trunks' face lit up and he said excitedly, "If we create a map, it'll probably show the others' positions on it and we can find them!"

"Leave them be," Vegeta said with a wave of his hand like that was unimportant. "We have a portal to build," Vegeta added while turning towards a part of the cave where he heard the growling of zombies.

"I can do both," Trunks said, while his father just frowned in more annoyance. "I'm worried about them Dad. I can see that none of them have any armor, and they're going to get themselves killed in here. Not all of them are going to be as good at this game as we are."

Vegeta nodded his head as that made sense to him. He _'was'_ naturally better at this than everyone else, after all. And the idea of Kakarott seeing him so much more powerful than him, even in the game, made a grin come to the Prince's face. "Is there a way of challenging other players in this game?" Vegeta asked, while running towards the zombies who had just climbed up from a narrow dark section of the cave.

"Please don't kill Goten's dad," Trunks said with a roll of his eyes as he got back to mining the obsidian. Vegeta scoffed as he took that as a 'no,' or at least that the way he had been hitting his son was the only way to fight other players. He considered still challenging Goku, but he could not see either of them taking a loss unless their hearts hit zero. He still had half a mind to do it but decided to leave the final decision for when he finally met back up with the clown.

 _I'll finish mining what we need, then we've gotta find some Sugar Cane. I'll need a compass I think, surrounded by paper? Agh, I never made a map before. That guy on YouTube had one on his server though, and there were marks where the other players were._ Trunks hummed to himself, then he thought, _What if they've gone too far for the map to see? In that case... huh?_ Trunks shrugged and kept on mining. _Guess we'll have to figure it out as we go._

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! Been a year and a half, but I just reread this story and thought about writing some more so I did! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
